DeiGaa  GaaDei
by Taeryfai
Summary: Deidara x Gaara. Three shot or maybe longer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, the hot chocolate in my hand and a Deidara plushie.**

**A/N: Sorry for the Sand Sib and Akatsuki members OOCness and Naruto over extraggated stupidness (or is he really that stupid?)**

**DeiGaa / GaaDei (two-shot?)**

The small red-head stared as all the other children ran from him with tears in his eyes, he tensed as a small hand was placed on his shoulder, his sand grabbed the hand and pulled it away from him threatening to crush it. He turned around to see a blond boy with one visible bright blue eye.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, un." The boy smiled brightly, seemily obvilious to the sand close to breaking his arm. The red-head stared, he was not afraid of him despite him having his arm incasted in sand, either the blond was insane or just really stupid. The boy's other hand lingered on his other shoulder.

"Calm down, un." He said sterner, his blue eye(s) growing sharper and a darker shade, something in his tone made the red-head release the sand's hold. The blond smiled at him again.

"Good, un, my name's Deidara, what's yours?" Deidara smiled holding out his now freed hand which was red and swollen, the red-head stared not knowing how to react, Deidara tutted. "I hold out my hand, un, and you shake, it's easy peasy simples." Deidara told him, cautiously the red-head took the blond's hand.

"Come on don't be shy, what's your name, un?" Deidara asked, the red-head stammered for a bit before replying in one of the cutest voices ever (in Deidara's opionon)

"G-Gaara..." The little red-head said clutching his teddy close to him, Deidara smiled, "I-I'm sorry about your arm." Gaara stuttered, Deidara stuck his tounge out.

"Don't worry I had way worse, once someone tore both my arms straight off! It was way gross, un, and it hurt a lot but they got sewn on again so it was okay." Deidara smiled as if it happened everyday, Gaara blinked his mind unable to think of a situation the blond could of had that happen to him. He watched as the blond thumbled in his pouch on the side of his trousers, the blond pulled out some clay.

"Look! I can sort of control clay but I'm no way as good as you are with sand, un." Deidara said and using hand movements made the clay make shapes in the air. At first he made basic shapes like circles, triangles and rectangles and then he began making stars and hearts and finally birds. Then his chakra wavered and the clay fell all over him, he laughed and began picking it up. Gaara stared in awe at the clay, the blond had managed to make pictures with it whilst all his sand do was protect him and hurt everyone else.

"That was amazing, you made ART!" Gaara said excitedly, Deidara smiled going red and knelt down to the slightly younger and quite a bit shorter red-head.

"Come on, un, I bet you can do it too but better if you tried." Deidara said tilting his head to the side as he smiled. Gaara shook his head.

"No I couldn't, my sand has a life of its own." Gaara admitted looking at the ground, Deidara pulled him into a hug, Gaara's sand rose to attack the blond.

"Shh, calm down, un." Deidara whispered to the tense red-head, the sand backed down. Deidara reached into his pouch again and pulled out some more clay. He stuck his tounge out as he worked on the clay, Gaara watched entranced as Deidara began sculpting the perfect likeness of himself into clay with a few more added details. The details being a racoon tail and ears. Deidara gave it to Gaara smiling.

"There, its for you, un." Deidara grinned, Gaara stared at the clay image amazed and then he suddenly hugged Deidara tightly to the surprise of Deidara.

"Thank you." Gaara said tears in his eyes, Deidara's eyes softened and he wiped the tears away with his thumb. The sand did not flare up this time.

"Your welcome, but it's no biggie, un." Deidara smiled, Gaara's body took on a mind of its own and it launched Gaara's lips onto the taller blond's softly. Deidara's face went bright red.

"U-un." Deidara murmured, feeling dizzy.

"DEIDARA!" An angry voice yelled, Deidara went pale and stood up.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I promise I'll see you again, un." Deidara promised, Gaara nodded clutching at his teddy tighter.

"DEIDARA! YOU LITTLE SHIT, IF YOU ARE NOT HERE SOON, I'LL KILL YOU!" The voiced thundered louder and more angrily, Deidara bolted to where the voice was coming from. Gaara watched from the distance as a man struck Deidara across the face, suddenly he knew how Deidara had both his arms torn off. He felt angry and his sand would of killed the man if the next thing the man did had not shocked him so much. The man pulled Deidara's face to his own and kissed the very same mouth as Gaara himself had, however unlike with Gaara's, Deidara looked panicked and disgusted.

"You've been drinking again, Tou-san." Deidara said trying to break free of the man's grasp, the man hit him across the face again.

"Shut up, you shit and come with me." The man snarled, Gaara felt dread lodge itself in his chest as both the man and Deidara disappeared in a swirl of stone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten or so years later<strong>_

_'I promise I'll see you again, un.'_

Gaara could of laughed from bitterness as he sat at the table opposite his brother, sister and the rest of the council. He had never seen the blond again, the blond hadn't shown up for over a decade. He could help but wonder if the blond was dead considering what his father had been like. It was only when he felt someone prod him that he realised he had blanked out during a meeting. He looked up and saw everyone's eyes on him.

"Don't tell me you blanked out on us, Kazekage." One of the older council members said sourly, Gaara felt Temari's hand on his shoulder. '_Calm down, un'_ he could practically hear the blond boy's voice in his ear.

"You need to rest." Temari said concerned, Gaara nodded blankly, he stood up and left the room knowing that Temari would handle it. Sighing he opened his bedroom's door, he was surprised to see a blond sitting on his bed.

"Hi, Gaara." The blond said closing the door behind Gaara, moving from the bed to the doorway in less than a second.

"I said I'll see you again, didn't I, un?" The blond laughed, Gaara could not believe his eyes, he blinked in disbelief.

"D-D-Deidara..." he stammered, Deidara smiled.

"I see you kept my sculpture, un." Deidara said gesturing to the clay Gaara with racoon ears and tail on Gaara's bed-stand.

"What took you so long." Gaara snarled angrily.

"Calm down, un." Deidara whispered softly, Gaara felt himself relaxing. "Believe me, I came as fast as I could..." Deidara sighed sadly, Gaara looking carefully at the blond. He had certainly grown up, his eyes were drawn to the fore-head protector, which was of Iwa but crossed out, and the outfit, a black cloak with red clouds... Akatsuki.

"You're a missing nin." Gaara said disbelieving, Deidara smiled tilting his head to the side.

"Yeh, Iwa kinda wanted me to assasinate you but I refused." Deidara laughed, Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"You're part of the Akatsuki, the group which are after Naruto." Gaara said suspisously, Deidara sighed.

"Yeh, they're also after all Jinchuuriki, that's why I'm here."

"To capture me?" Gaara said sourly, Deidara's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I would never hurt you, I'm here to warn you that the Akatsuki are after you." Deidara said, Gaara looked him straight in the eyes but could see no deceit.

"Me and Akasuna no Sasori will come here in a few days to capture you, I'll come to get you by myself and you'll have to kill me so the Akatsuki can't get you." Deidara said tears entering his eyes.

"No." Gaara said determinedly, Deidara looked up at him surprised. "I refuse to kill you, we'll figure something else."

"But if we capture you, we'll have to remove your Ichibi and you'll die!" Deidara sobbed, Gaara looked at Deidara's tear-filled eye(s), he would rather die himself than kill Gaara. He felt his heart clentch, he pulled Deidara into his chest.

"Calm down." Gaara whispered into his ear, Deidara managed a weak smile.

"Stealing my lines now, un?" Deidara murmured.

"How about I allow you to capture me and we can try together to figure out how I can not die after the removal." Gaara said running his hands through the blond's silky smooth hair.

"Un. We can try but it might not work." Deidara said, Gaara smiled slightly.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Gaara whispered.

* * *

><p>"I hope Kankuro's alright." Gaara sighed, leaning on Deidara's shoulder, they had just left Sasori behind so he could deal with Kankuro, Deidara nodded in argeement knowing that Sasori would easily poison Kankuro and leave him there to die but he wasn't going to tell Gaara that.<p>

"Anyway, did you really have to crush my arm, un?" Deidara asked gesturing to his non-existant left arm.

"Did you have to attempt to blow up my village." Gaara retorted, Deidara stuck his tounge out.

"That was part of the plan unlike the arm crushing part, un."

"You didn't tell me the explosion was going to be that big." Gaara answered, he shivered as Deidara ran his fingers through his red-hair, his sand rised from his gourd due to his uncomfortableness.

"Calm down, un." Deidara whispered, Gaara nodded and let Deidara play with his hair. Deidara's eyescope zoomed in aruptly.

"Sasori's coming back, hurry up and pretend to be unconsious, un." Deidara said removing his hands from Gaara's hair, sighing Gaara lied down in the grasp of the clay bird's tail-feathers. Deidara closed his eyelids for him.

* * *

><p>"Shut up and look dead, un." Deidara murmured to Gaara, Gaara groaned.<p>

"Remind me, why you have to sit on me." Gaara replied, Deidara smirked.

"Because I have to keep Sasori away from you and stay close to you when the people who were after you storm in, un. Besides you make such a comfy seat, un." Deidara answered laughing slightly, Deidara sat up suddenly and Gaara was forced to play dead when Sasori entered in Hiruko.

"You know that it's bad luck to sit on a dead body, brat." Sasori frowned, Deidara stuck his tounge out.

"Well its just plain gross making dead bodies into puppets, danna." Deidara retorted, he felt Gaara tense under him slightly. Before Sasori could retort the boulder fell down and daylight chaffed in through the hole. Gaara heard the voice of Naruto and panicked slightly.

"Deidara, do not let Naruto be captured, please." Gaara begged quietly, Deidara frowned.

"Fine, I'll draw him away from Sasori-no-danna and I'll be defeated and escape." Deidara answered, Sasori looked at Deidara curiously as he saw him whispering apparently to himself. Gaara felt in a daze as Deidara infuriated Naruto and Sasori and escaped with him being chased by Naruto, he also felt sick as he was swallowed by the clay bird and shaken by as it told off.

"I feel sick." Gaara murmured, Deidara peered in the mouth.

"I'm sorry Gaara, it was the only thing I could think of." Deidara said apolojectly, he winced. "We did not plan as far as this, what should we do?" Deidara asked worriedly, Gaara shrugged. They both heard a crash from behind them, Deidara looked worriedly.

"I need to help Sasori-no-danna." Deidara murmured, Gaara frowned. He did not like it when Deidara called Sasori, danna.

"But what about Naruto." Gaara replied scowling, Deidara looked torn, he hung his head. His danna or Gaara?

"Fine, I'll continue to lead Naruto away." Deidara murmured after a while but he did not look happy.

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at all the people who had come for him, despite being hugged by this brunette he could not help but wish her to be Deidara. The fact that Sasori had died left a pang in his chest, how would Deidara take that his partner had died? At that moment he could not help but feel that he would swap all these people at this moment for Deidara.<p>

"Are you alright?" His brother asked, Gaara sighed.

"Just tired and I can finally sleep now, can't I?" Gaara laughed trying to make a joke despite the fact he felt guilty as fuck and missed Deidara already. The fact he could sleep was because of Deidara, the fact Naruto was alive was because of Deidara but no one could ever know of Deidara's good deeds.

"Let's go home." Temari smiled to him. Gaara nodded.

* * *

><p>Deidara fell to his knees. Why? Why did he have to listen to Gaara and not go back to help Sasori? It was his fault Sasori was dead now, he would of pounded his fists against the floor but they had both been torn off, so he used his head. Why had he been so stupid. He screamed in frustation, making all the birds in the trees around him fly away. He was found by Tobi and Zetsu, they took him back to Akatsuki HQ and Kakuzu sewed his arms on. He did not say a word, he just sat angrily knowing he was going to have to pay Gaara a little visit and possibly the pink-head. As soon as his arms were re-attatched he collected his clay pouch, before he could leave however he was stopped by Itachi.<p>

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked with his arms crossed.

"I want to clear my head." Deidara sighed, Itachi looked at him carefully before stepping away from the door.

"You better come back in one piece otherwise Leader-sama will have my head." Itachi sighed, he was surprised when Deidara hugged him.

"Thank you, Itachi, I guess you're not such an asshole afterall. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow." Deidara said, Itachi nodded dumbstruck and bid him farewell for now.

* * *

><p>"Deidara?" Gaara gasped as he woke up to a silohette by his window cutting off the moonlight reaching him. Deidara looked at him and pinned Gaara to his own bedpost.<p>

"He's dead, Gaara, un." Deidara told him tears beginning in his eyes, "And it's my fault, I should of turned back, un!" Deidara sobbed leaning his head on the head-board besides Gaara's. He let go of Gaara's wrists, Gaara sighed and pulled Deidara into his chest.

"Shh, it'll be alright." Gaara whispered into his ear. Deidara sobbed and wettened Gaara's pyjama shirt completely, Gaara ran his fingers through Deidara's hair soothingly.

"Calm down." He said, Deidara choked slightly.

"But he's dead, un." Deidara wept, Gaara sighed.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Gaara asked gently.

"But Suna will..." Deidara began worriedly.

"No-one will know you're here but me." Gaara replied,

"Okay then, thanks Gaara, un." Deidara said bowing his head. He then got out of Gaara's lap and sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder, he put his hand into his pouch and pulled out some clay. Gaara looked at the clay suspisously. Deidara began making a clay Sasori and he added a scorpion tail, Gaara frowned and pulled Deidara onto his lap and held him from behind as he began to cry again. He pulled out more clay and made an Itachi with raven wings sprouting out his back.

"It's almost funny that it was only today that I realised Itachi wasn't a bastard, un." Deidara said looking at the Itachi, he pulled out some more clay and made a Gaara of how he looked now, he was sat on a rock with his Kazekage hat discarded next to him. He gave it to Gaara.

"Now you have another one to go with your other one, un." Deidara smiled sadly. Gaara told it and marvelled at it.

"Can you still make shapes in the air?" Gaara asked placing the sculpture next to the other one. Deidara nodded and raised his hand, clay from his pouch rised into the air, he moved his hand making the clay write his name.

"I figured out how to do it." Gaara smiled and raised his hand, sand rised from his gourd and he wrote his name using sand. Deidara smiled and made a woman wearing a kimono, Gaara smirked and made a man. Deidara moving his fingers made the woman bow to the man, Gaara man the man hide behind his hands embarrassed in reaction to this. They ended up making a play in the air using clay and sand. It stopped when Deidara fell asleep snuggled into Gaara, Gaara put the clay sculptures of Itachi and Sasori next to the ones of him and then too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Deidara awoke with strong arms wrapped around his waist, he looked to see Gaara asleep beside him, careful so not to awake him, he slipped out of his grasp. Gaara awoke anyway.<p>

"Where you going?" He murmured sleepily, Deidara smiled.

"The Akatsuki needs me, un." Deidara answered, Gaara sighed.

"Promise, you'll see me again." Gaara smirked, Deidara smiled back.

"I promise that I'll visit you every time I can, un." Deidara said holding out his little finger "Pinky promise." Gaara looked dubliously at it. "Come on, un, all you have to do is hold out your pinky and shake. Easy peasy simples, un." Deidara rolled his eyes smiling, Gaara smiled and held his little finger out and shook Deidara's with it.

"Do you want to keep your Itachi and Sasori clay figurines?" Gaara asked holding them out, Deidara nodded.

"I'll give the Itachi to Itachi to say thanks and keep the Sasori one." Deidara said, Gaara decided to take a risk.

"What was Sasori to you other than a partner?" Gaara asked, Deidara looked about to cry.

"He was like a surrogate father." Deidara said looking down, Gaara was slightly relieved so that meant they weren't married or anything. "Why?" Deidara asked looking up again.

"So I can do this." Gaara smirked and took Deidara's lips for his own softly.

"U-un." Deidara blushed,

"Still going to keep your promise?" Gaara asked cautiously, Deidara smirked.

"You kidding? Now I have more reasons to come over." Deidara smiled and he blew a kiss to Gaara before escaping out the window. Gaara sat down on his bed relieved Deidara was not going to hate him for it, there was a cautious knock on the door, using his sand he opened the door being too lazy to stand up. His brother stood there, Kankuro looked around to see the mess of Gaara's room, sand and clay lay where Gaara and Deidara had let their 'play' drop. The bed sheet was kicked onto the floor where Deidara had decided to roll over. The wardrobe was crashed upon the floor from when the play had gotten a tad out of hand, to say the least it was a bombsite.

"Gaara, your room is a mess." Kankuro said his jaw basically on the floor. Gaara looked around, he only just noticed the mess, he groaned. That was the last time he was going to let Deidara stay the night and escape without cleaning after himself.

"What time is it?" Gaara asked knowing something must of happened if Kankuro was there.

"You just missed an important meeting." Kankuro told him, Gaara cursed.

"What happened to your room?" Kankuro asked, Gaara shrugged nonchalantly not bothering to grace his older brother with a verbal answer. Kankuro sighed knowing he would not be able to get an answer from him.

* * *

><p>Deidara practically flew into the Akatsuki headquarters beaming, Itachi looked up from his 'Icha Icha' novel (hahaha Itachi reads porn ;P) surprised. Deidara was certainly a lot more cheerful than last night when he looked about to burst into tears or kill someone. What surprised the rest of the Akatsuki members in the room as well as Itachi was when Deidara flew at him in a hug.<p>

"Thank you Itachi, I like love you forever now, un." Deidara said, Kakuzu inhaled some of his money at this and began choking, Hidan being the loving partner he was began kicking Kakuzu in the back nearly crushing his hearts in an attempt to get the money out. Kisame fell into his fish tank of piranhas as he fed them, from shock, and got attacked by them. Konan squealed happily and pulled out her camera.

"Why?" Itachi asked putting down his porn.

"Because you let me go last night, un." Deidara smiled getting off Itachi.

"Oh my Jashin, blondie got laid." Hidan said having saved Kakuzu from suffication, Deidara went bright red.

"What! No... I would never..." Deidara stammered, Hidan slung his arm around Deidara's shoulder.

"Now come on, you can tell uncle Hidan." Hidan smirked, "So was it a bitch or a dude?" Hidan said pushing Deidara for information. Deidara's face now rivalled a tomato in all its redful splendour.

"But I didn't..." Deidara blushed, Kisame having escaped from his hungry pet piranhas slung his (soaking wet) arm over Deidara's other shoulder.

"Come on, Dei, you can tell us." Kisame smiled.

"We only kissed, un." Deidara blurted out, then he hid his scarlet face in his hands.

"Ooh, so was it a bitch or a dude?" Hidan nudged, Deidara shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, un!" Deidara squeaked.

"Come on, we'll love you either way." Kisame grinned, ruffling Deidara's hair.

"Okay, okay, it was a boy, un." Deidara said covering his entire head with his arms now. Everyone cheered, well Kisame, Hidan and Konan did anyway.

"Good for you! You're finally out of the closet." Kisame said hugging Deidara tightly.

"So anyone we know?" Hidan asked punching Deidara slightly on the arm.

"Bakas." Kakuzu murmured focusing on his money trying to ignore the two idiots who were harrassing Deidara.

"No, un." Deidara said far too quickly and reached into his clay pouch, Hidan and Kisame recoiled slightly knowing full well the explosive clay he kept in there. Deidara smiled slightly and held out a beautifully crafted sculpture to Itachi, Itachi blinked confused.

"It's to say thank you, I made it last night, un." Deidara said.

"Why do I have wings?" Itachi asked, Deidara stuck his tounge out.

"Because you turn yourself into a bunch of ravens, duh! Un!" Deidara said as if Itachi was an idiot.

"Hey how come I don't have one!" Hidan said with anime tears running down his face very much upset, Deidara sighing put his hand in his pocket and began sculpting the clay upwards into a ritual form Hidan but with fluffy panda ears and tail.

"Why am I a panda?" Hidan asked, Deidara shrugged.

"What about the rest of us?" Kisame asked, leaning on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara sighed again and made all of the rest of the Akatsuki in a few seconds.

"There, un!" Deidara groaned and pouted in a huff.

"You are aware, we have to stalk you now." Kisame said seriously looking at Deidara, Deidara froze.

"What! Why? Un." Deidara said horrified, Konan and Hidan nodded in argeement.

"We can't have some boy making out with our cute little Dei without gaining permission and checking over from us first." Konan nodded sternly, Deidara groaned at their sudden overprotectfullness.

"Yeh, if he ever hurts our Dei, I'll have to sacrifice him to Jashin." Hidan added ruffling Deidara's hair as he held the blond in a head-lock.

"You'll do no such thing, un." Deidara said looking at Hidan frowing, Hidan laughed.

"Oh Dei-chan really must like this guy." Hidan grinned.

"You three are embarrassing." Kakuzu said looking at them.

"Don't be such a grumpy guts, grandpa." Hidan said to Kakuzu rudely, an angry tick mark appeared on Kakuzu's head.

"Grandpa?" Kakuzu asked dangerously quietly.

"Sure, me and Kisame are the awesome uncles, Konan's the mother, Leader's the father, Zetsu's the creepy cousin, Dei's the little baby, Itachi's the big brother and Tobi's the pet dog who has rabies. You're the grumpy old grandpa." Hidan said explaining his reasoning.

"Why am I a grandfather?" Kakuzu asked angrily.

"Because you're old!" Hidan retorted.

"And grumpy." Kisame added thoughtfully,

* * *

><p>"GAARA!" Temari's voice cried out, Gaara flinched as Temari pulled a long blond hair off his shirt. "Who's is this?" Temari asked suspisously.<p>

"Yours?" Gaara said hopefully.

"Mine is no where this long, neither is Naruto's so bother saying him either." Temari said hands on her hips. Gaara cursed in his head, there goes his second excuse.

"Kankuro's Barbie dolls?" Gaara said, Kankuro blushed.

"I told you, they're puppets not Barbie dolls." Kankuro said,

"Right." Temari and Gaara both said disbelievingly. Temari turned back to Gaara.

"You missed an important meeting with the Tschukage." She said reproachily forgetting about the blond hair. Gaara smiled half a sleep, his mind doing the translations which brought it back to the beautiful, blond bomber. '_Tscukage reminded him of Iwa, Iwa means Deidara, Deidara is Pure and utter hawtness_,' his mind was all so ready to tell him.

"Gaara. Gaara! GAARA!" His annoying elder sister shouted in his ear. He glared at her irritatedly. "You're getting a nose-bleed." She informed him disapprovingly, Gaara cursed over the fact that merely thinking of a fully-clothed Deidara had given him one. He wondered what thinking of him naked would do to him, Gaara was thrown against the wall by the amount of blood coming from his nose.

"What the hell is he thinking of." Kankuro murmured wishing he too could see what ever wonderous sight in Gaara's head which gave him such a massive nosebleed.

"My little brother has been contaimanated by his stay with the Akatsuki." Temari wailed, Gaara hurried wiped his blood from his nose and reminded himself not to think of a naked Deidara unless he wished to suffer a major nosebleed.

"How could I possibly be contaminated by the short stay with the Akatsuki where I was unconsious." Gaara asked with an arched brow.

"DEATH CONTAMINATED MY LITTLE BROTHER'S INNOCENT THOUGHTS!" Temari sobbed, Kankuro shook his head depressing over his sister. Gaara looked at them and sighed, why did he have to have such weird siblings, he decided to go find the Tschikage to apologise for his sleeping through the meeting. He found him, he was an odd, short little grey-haired man with a large nose, he was accompinied with a large dark-haired man and a petite dark-haired woman.

"Kazekage, I see you finally decided to show your face." The Tschikage said sourly, Gaara frowned slightly. He was alarmed when he took a step towards him and sniffed at him. "You smell of Deidara." He said squinting his eyes suspisously. Gaara took a step back.

"Well, I haven't had a proper chance to change my clothes since he kid-napped me." Gaara admitted, the Tschikage seemed surprised at this confession.

"You got kidnapped by Deidara." He said, Gaara smiled.

"He is pretty strong." Gaara shrugged, "Now why are you in Suna?" He asked curiously, after all no one had informed of a meeting with him.

"We heard news of sightings of Deidara." Akatschi, the large dark haired man admitted. The other two Iwa shinobi glared at him. Gaara smirked.

"The Tschikage himself goes to check on rumours of a single missing-nin? How important is this guy?" Gaara said, wanting to tell Deidara about this, no doubt Deidara would be as amused as he himself was.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara sighed looking out the window dreamily. Pein looked at Konan confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Pein asked, Konan merely smirked at him.

"He's in looooove 3," She sing-sang grinning, Pein gave a start.

"Who with?" The question was blunt and straight to the point.

"Nobody knows, all we know that it's no one in the Akatsuki." Konan said, Pein frowned seriously, this could be bad what if that person ratted Deidara out or was using Deidara to gain information about the Akatsuki. Or worst, got Deidara to betray the Akatsuki intently and leave it, Deidara even if he did not think it himself was a valuable asset to the Akatsuki. He forced himself to take a deep breath; he would have to consult Deidara about who this person was. Konan saw his face and looked at Deidara nervously. She hoped what Pein had to say did not hurt the blond, after all Sasori's death was still oh so recent being only two days ago, she would hate to see how he would have been like without whoever he had kissed. It would not be a pretty sight considering what he was like before he had visited the person.

"Deidara, can I have a word?" Pein asked.

X

Gaara sighed absentmindedly for like the fifth time that minute, he was quickly getting on the Tsuchikage and his two 'body-guard's' nerves who had decided to stay in Suna to have another meeting due to the last one being missed by Gaara (, even though he could not have possibly known about it anyway) as well as the Suna elders and his siblings. Gaara had lost interest quickly and was soon doing what he was doing at that moment, daydreaming of Deidara and sighing. Finally snapping, Baki slammed a kunai into the desk in front of Gaara, causing the young Kazekage to jump slightly and look at kunai with widen eyes.

"If you are not going to pay attention to the meeting, what's the point in being here?" Baki said, Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I apologise for my behaviour, I've been distracted lately" 'by Deidara's lips, ass, hand mouths, chest…' "I think it'll be better to hold this meeting at a later time," 'After I made out with Deidara and fulfilled my dirty fantasies.' Everyone gave him either disapproving or concerned looks.

"You are bad excuse for a Kazekage if you can't handle a simple meeting." The Tsuchikage said, Kankurou's eye twitched, how dare that old man criticise his brother at being a Kazekage!

X

Deidara's eyes widened.

"He won't do that, telling people about the Akatsuki will put his reputation at risk and ruin his bonds with other villages and his friends." Deidara said, Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Other villages?" Pein asked, if he did not know better that meant Deidara was involved with a high up person in a village who had strong links with over villages, like a noble or a council member or possibly a kage, through the last two were unlikely.

'Crap.' "Um… yeh." Deidara murmured, Pein sighed. Konan bit her lip as she stood next to Pein, she begged silently to let Deidara stay with whoever he was going out with.

"I guess, he's okay then, just don't betray us. We don't need another Orochimaru." Pein said defeated, Deidara's face practically lit up at this news. Pein gave a startled yell as Deidara glomped him in glee. He sent sprawling across the floor with Deidara attached to his waist with his arms around him. Konan grinned at the blond.

"Thanks so much, Leader-sama! You're the best! I'm glad you're the one gonna to control the world, you're so nice and everyone will be happy!" Deidara said snuggling into his chest, Pein went slightly red and he felt a nice warm feeling inside from Deidara's words. At last, someone believed what he was doing was right. Beside Konan of course.

"We don't need another Tobi either, so don't glomp me again." Pein said pushing the hyper blond off his chest. Deidara nodded excitedly and then hugged Konan.

"Yay! We can stay together!" He said, Konan smiled softly before patting the shorter and younger blond's head gently, he then skipped off beaming. Pein dusted off the dust that had gotten onto him when he hit the ground. They looked at each other and smiled slightly as they heard Tobi scream in the distance as Deidara attacked him with a hug.

"SEMPAI! Why is sempai trying to kill Tobi with suffocation via hug?"

X

Deidara had finally calmed down… mostly anyway, he was now grinning cheerfully as he sat to an amused Kisame and Hidan who had been both told the wonderful news by an excited Deidara. Hidan elbowed Deidara playfully.

"If you ever wanted to marry him, I can perform marriages." He said, Deidara went slightly red and he giggled in embarrassment.

"It's still only the beginning, Hidan." He laughed, Kisame smirked.

"Can I be the best man?" He asked, Deidara tilted his head to the side.

"I'll think about it." He said, Kisame pouted. Deidara then swung his arms around Kisame's neck. "Of course, you can, but we're not getting married… yet." Deidara said happily. Kisame chuckled and tousled Deidara's hair.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Can I be maid of honour?" Konan asked walking into the room with Pein, Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"His sister may get that job, but you'll still the beautifullest bridesmaid there." Deidara said, Konan gave a squeal and hugged him.

"You're so adorable." She said, Pein coughed into his hand.

"Well anyway, we need you three to embark on a dangerous mission." Pein said looking at them seriously, they sobered and nodded.

"We need you to… collect the groceries." He said dramatically, they all gasped in response.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Kisame asked in disbelief, Hidan buried his face into his hands. Deidara stood up bravely.

"I guess it's the least I can do since you gave me your consent." He said bravely, Pein gave a smirk, maybe he should do things for the blond more often, he passed the blond the shopping list. The blond skimmed over it and looked up.

"This costs rather a lot, do we have to get most of this, the Akatsuki funds are getting rather low." He said seriously, Hidan hit him across the head.

"Hey, don't turn into a 'Kuzu on us, we don't need another one miser." He said, Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"I just don't see why we need to buy that much jam and pancake mix…" Deidara grumbled, Kisame sighed.

"Since, I wanna be your best man, I guess I have to go to make sure you don't get killed." Kisame sighed standing up, Deidara smiled up at the tall blue man.

"Thanks Kisame." He said gratefully, Hidan sighed.

"I have to go too, we can't have Deidara turning into a miser."


End file.
